


All Bets Are On

by Hawkscape



Series: Redtail Tales [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, References to Drugs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Hancock and Red make a bet to see who can make Nick flustered first. To what lengths will they go, and will it all just be harmless fun?





	

The idea came upon Redtail and Hancock as most of their more ‘brilliant’ ideas did, while in the midst of sharing a drink. They forwent the drinking contests that they usually entertained themselves with and instead simply decided to trade stories of their escapades. 

Hancock put his boots firmly on the supporting struts of his stool as he looked off into the distance in remembrance. “One time, I downed a whole pack of Mentats and tried to debate with a Robobrain against killing me.” 

Red snorted and put a gloved hand to their face. “That's nothing. One time, I was in this science building, right? And I needed to make room for all the spare parts and stuff I found in there, so I just downed all the alcohol I had on me to make room. Not gonna waste it, you know?” As if to demonstrate they paused to take a drink before continuing. “And I walk into the very next room and there's this control panel for this solar powered super weapon and I had to figure out how to disarm it while totally plastered.” 

The mayor gave a dismissive wave. “Pft, that's nothing. Machinery doesn't care if you’re drunk. Try arguing with raiders to not attack your settlement while high off your ass.” 

Red shrugged with a lazy smile. “I dunno Mister Mayor, Nick is always pretty perceptive of me trying to do cases while drunk.” They lowered their eyebrows and made their voice comically gravely. “You’re going to get yourself even more messed up if you go out like that.” They gave a little huff as they relaxed back into the bar stool. 

Hancock gave them a shove. “You know synths don’t count. Besides, Nick’s a detective, it's his job to be perceptive.” The ghoul took a drink. “With his hard boiled shtick, you would think nothing surprises the guy. Makes it even more fun when you get him to slip.” 

The cowboy nearly coughed up the drink they were taking. “Slip? Oh, do elaborate.” 

The mayor adjusted his hat as he leaned back slightly on his stool. “No man is made of stone, Red. Excuse the pun, but it's really fun to press Nicky's buttons.” 

Redtail gave a fake scoff. “You flapping the unflappable detective? Preposterous. Inconceivable. Surly only his partner in crime could manage such a thing, if it were even possible.” 

They looked innocently at the mayor as he narrowed his eyes. “Despite your close relation to our fair detective, I must remind you that I have known him longer. I have seniority.” 

Red leaned forward. “You calling yourself old? How are you gonna get Val all flustered when you gotta blow the dust off yourself first?” 

Hancock's face became determined as he leaned forward to almost knock heads with the cowboy. “What are you saying, four eyes?” 

Red took no offense at the nickname and looked over their glasses revealing their mismatched eyes flashing with a sadistic glint. “I’m saying if it was a contest, I could get Nick stuttering like a schoolgirl before you even got past the stack of manila folders on his desk.” 

Hancock got where this conversation was going. “Yeah? Well, why don’t we make it a contest? 300 caps says that I can make him slip a circuit with my charms and you get shocked.” 

Red chugged the rest of their drink before slamming it on the counter and holding out their hand. “Stop it with the synth puns and you’re on.” Warn gloves met gnarled flesh in a battle of wills as a deal was struck. 

The ghouls black eyes sparkled in excitement. “Never! With a face like this, all I got’s wordplay.” He waved a hand over his face as if to illustrate. 

The cowboy pouted dramatically. “Liar. You’re a cutie.” Red used their proximity to give a quick peck on the ghouls cheek before bounding off of their chair, off to the detective's office. 

Hancock sputtered for a second before nearly knocking over his seat in an effort to go after them. “No fair! Interference! That’s against the rules!” 

They ran through the dirt streets jauntily. The cowboy turned around to run backwards. “You never said it was against the rules.” They were laughing at how easy it was to fluster the ghoul. Unfortunately, they weren't looking where they were going and tripped over a pile of crates and tumbled backwards. Thankfully, Hancock was close on their heels and was able to reach out and catch them before they hit the ground. 

The mayor blinked and grinned at the wastelander he had just french dipped. “Have a nice fall?” 

Red snorted before shoving Hancock's hat into his face. “Now who's interfering. I call foul.” 

The mayor released Red as he tried to get his vision clear and the cowboy used the distraction to get another head start. They both hooted and hollered all the way to Nicks office. People who saw them just shook their heads. No one knew how the detective put up with them and they worried for his sanity, but at that moment the detective had no idea of the storm of foolishness coming right for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
